


Your first year at Hogwarts

by Quinn_Eden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_Eden/pseuds/Quinn_Eden
Summary: It's your first year at Hogwarts, everything is just beginning and you are right in the middle of it.You make the decisions, which house, which friendship, and who is the great love.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini & Reader, Blaise Zabini/Reader, Daphne Greengrass/Reader, Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Hermione Granger & Reader, reader & lily moon, reader & susan bones
Kudos: 3





	Your first year at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> First of all hello and thank you for choosing this story.  
> It is important that English is not my mother tongue, I apologize for any mistakes before starting.  
> Second, I'm in the middle of my studies, which means I won't upload anything regularly.  
> Third, in the story, you are given different options, you must then jump forward to your choice.  
> Have fun reading and if you have any wishes, let me know in the comments.
> 
> (I have a second story in the works in which possible beginnings are given, maybe you would like to stop by and write one or the other story :))

Right at the beginning, decide on your blood status

Muggle-born: 

Finally, how much I had been looking forward to that day when the letter came and I heard about this world for the first time, it was like a dream come true, it was almost even better than a dream, because what I saw in front of me was that I couldn't have imagined in my wildest dreams.  
I am currently walking through the castle with other students on the way to the great hall.  
Everything here looks so old and mystical, so much better than hoped.  
Like the others, I look around excitedly. Here was the place where I would finally learn magic, here was the place where my journey would finally begin.

The professor, who has just given us a short introduction, walks ahead into a large hall.  
Everything was decorated, the students were spread over several tables and the ceiling, the ceiling was just magical.  
My eyes were probably much brighter than they were on Christmas or my birthday. I was way too overwhelmed by what I saw.  
Candles flew just above our heads, just like that, in the air and the ceiling looked like heaven.  
"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read  
about it in Hogwarts, A History "the girl next to me told me.  
I only say "wow" softly, just wow.  
When I get to the front, I see a chair and a hat, was that the ceremony she was talking about?  
For a few seconds, there  
was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened  
wide like a mouth -- and the hat began to sing:  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
94  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of  
parchment.  
"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to  
be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

The hall burst into applause and the moment of division began.  
There were some students in front of me and then came the moment when Professor McGonagall called me.  
I took one last deep breath before settling down on the small stool.  
"Ah, my dear child, I already know where you belong." the hat explained calmly to me.

Gryffindor: 

"I can feel your determination, your courage and you are incredibly brave right now, don't you? You clearly belong to Gryffindor!" announced the hat.  
With a smile, I walk towards my table, which applauds happily.  
I was greeted briefly from all sides before the next person's turn.  
When the last name, Zabini, was called, the chair was moved aside and Professor Dumbledore stepped forward. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin  
our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit!  
Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

I laugh softly before the food appears on the table. When I want to grab a loaf, a cold wind suddenly blows through the room and some ghosts appear. I enthusiastically watch how the various ghost talk to some of the students.

Talk to the Ghost:

"Hey." I greet him kindly before he turns to me. "Ah, it's my pleasure Sir Nicholas de Mimsy is my name." - "I'm glad too, I'm (Y / N)."  
He nods and looks at me briefly "I like your way my child." he says in a friendly manner before a red-haired boy starts talking. That was the end of the conversation, I pack something on my plate before I look around.  
A girl who sits across from me smiles at me.  
"Hey, it was you who told me about the ceiling." I notice. "I am (Y / N)." I introduce myself again.  
"Hermione Granger, I'm delighted. When I found out I was a witch I couldn't stop reading books about this world." she starts the conversation.  
"Maybe I should have done that too." I give back a little shyly, why didn't I get the idea to prepare better?  
"I can give you one of my loans, I have enough with me and the library here should be fantastic."  
The conversation went from one book to the next, Hermione told me a lot of interesting things she had read and before I knew it we were shown to our common room.

Seeking a conversation with the person sitting next to me:

I put something to eat on my plate and slowly start to eat.  
The boy next to me doesn't seem interested in the conversation some of my classmates are having with the ghost either.  
Without thinking too much about it, I turn to him and introduce myself.  
"Hey, I'm (Y / N)." I give away with a smile.  
"Seamus Finnigan, I'm happy. I'm so happy to be here, my mother is a witch, totally blew my dad when he found out," he tells.  
"My parents were more than shocked when the letter came, both Muggles." I give back.  
"Wow, is this like a whole new world then?" he inquires.  
"Yes, somehow." I give away dreamily.  
During the rest of the meal, he and a boy who introduced himself as Neville engaged me in a conversation until we were taken to our common room.

Hufflepuff: 

"I feel a loyal soul here, don't you? So loyal and helpful, it could hardly be clearer, you definitely belong to Hufflepuff!" announced the hat.  
With a smile, I walk towards my table, which applauds happily.  
I was greeted briefly from all sides before the next person's turn.  
When the last name, Zabini, was called, the chair was moved aside and Professor Dumbledore stepped forward. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin  
our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit!  
Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

I laugh softly before the food appears on the table. When I want to grab a loaf, a cold wind suddenly blows through the room and some ghosts appear. I enthusiastically watch how the various ghost talk to some of the students.

Talk to the Ghost: 

"Hey." I greet him kindly before he turns to me. "Oh, hello my dear, just call me Fat Friar" - "I'm (Y / N)."  
He nods and looks at me briefly "I like your way my child." he says in a friendly manner before a red-haired boy starts talking. That was the end of the conversation, I pack something on my plate before I look around.  
A girl who sits across from me smiles at me.  
"Hey, I'm Susan Bones, nice to meet you (Y / N)." - "Likewise, it's so nice to be here, I can't believe I'm here." I am enthusiastic about myself.  
"Neither do I, it feels like yesterday when my aunt told me all about Hogwarts and now I'm really here," she says enthusiastically. "When my letter came I was completely excited, I could never have even imagined something like that." I give of myself.  
We talk throughout the meal and find that we are getting along relatively well.

Seeking a conversation with the person sitting next to me:

I put something to eat on my plate and slowly start to eat.  
The boy next to me doesn't seem interested in the conversation some of my classmates are having with the ghost either.  
Without thinking too much about it, I turn to him and introduce myself.  
"Hey, I'm (Y / N)." I give away with a smile.  
"Justin Finch-Fletchley, I'm pleased." - "Me too." I give it back with a grin.  
"This is exciting, isn't it?" he asks. "Yes, my parents are both muggles"- "mine too," he says enthusiastically.  
"It's like all dreams come true." he enthuses. "I know exactly what you mean when my letter came, what made my whole life like a fairy tale."  
Throughout the meal, we just talked about the incredible opportunities this offered us and before I knew it, we were in the common room.

Ravenclaw:

"Oh, I can see that you are eager, want to learn and understand, a puzzle has to be difficult, otherwise it won't be a challenge for you. You long for much more knowledge and your intelligence, I feel the thirst for knowledge, my child. You belong to Ravenclaw!" announced the hat.  
With a smile, I walk towards my table, which applauds happily.  
I was greeted briefly from all sides before the next person's turn.  
When the last name, Zabini, was called, the chair was moved aside and Professor Dumbledore stepped forward. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin  
our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit!  
Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

I squint my eyes slightly, what exactly should that mean now? But the others at my table don't seem to be surprised. When I want to grab a loaf, a cold wind suddenly blows through the room and some ghosts appear. I enthusiastically watch how the various Ghost talks to some of the students.

Talk to the Ghost:

"Hey." I greet him kindly before he turns to me. "Oh, hello." was all she said before disappearing again.  
"Don't worry, she's not particularly talkative." the girl explains to me. "Oh." I gave of myself before turning to the girl.  
"Hey, I'm (Y / N) by the way." - "Lily Moon." gives them back.  
"I heard that there is an incredible number of rooms and secret passages here." she begins to tell. "That sounds like someone has to take a look around here." - "I agree." she returns with a grin.  
While we ate, we made plans of which way we would go first, which stick we would search first, and what we really wanted to find. We were in our common room sooner than I wanted to get ready for bed.

Seeking a conversation with the person sitting next to me:

I put something to eat on my plate and slowly start to eat.  
The boy next to me doesn't seem interested in the conversation some of my classmates are having with the ghost either.  
Without thinking too much about it, I turn to him and introduce myself.  
"I'm (Y / N)" I introduce myself, smiling.  
"Terry Boot," he says shortly before turning to me. "Are you looking forward to the lesson?" - "Yes, totally, I can't imagine that math is suddenly beside the point and I can brew actual potions." I admit enthusiastically of myself.  
"I feel the same way."  
We lapse into a short conversation, which ended shortly before going into the common room.

Slytherin:

"You're cunning aren't you? You are full of pride and ambition, the born leader, it would be a shame if you didn't end up with them, so off to Slytherin!" announced the hat.  
With a smile, I walk towards my table, which applauds happily.  
I was greeted briefly from all sides before the next person's turn.  
When the last name, Zabini, was called, the chair was moved aside and Professor Dumbledore stepped forward. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin  
our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit!  
Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"  
What does he mean by that? I roll my eyes slightly before addressing the people at my table. When I want to grab a loaf, a cold wind suddenly blows through the room and some ghosts appear. I enthusiastically watch how the various ghost talks to some of the students.

Talk to the Ghost:

Before I could even say anything, the ghost was gone.  
Instead, I look around my new classmates, slightly disappointed.  
They already seemed to know each other, which is why I immediately felt a bit excluded.  
"Pureblood families have known each other since they crawled." I turn to the girl "Daphne." imagine them briefly.  
"(Y / N), I'm happy."

Seeking a conversation with the person sitting next to me:

I put something to eat on my plate and slowly start to eat.  
The boy next to me doesn't seem interested in the conversation some of my classmates are having with the ghost either.  
Without thinking too much about it, I turn to him and introduce myself.  
"Hey, I'm ..." before I can finish the sentence, the boy interrupts me. "  
"Anyway, you haven't grown up in our circles, your parents are probably Muggles and I don't have time for that." he demonstratively turns away from me.  
"Don't you think so, that's Draco, Blaise." he now introduces himself.  
"(Y / N), is it really that bad that my parents are muggles?" I ask quietly.  
"For some, it is here, for others not. You just had a little bad luck with the house," he explains quietly.  
"But I don't care about the blood status," he adds before smiling gently.  
I talk to him the whole evening, he was much friendlier than the boy at the beginning.

Half-bloods and Pure-bloods :

My parents had already told me about what it would look like here, what to expect, but it was much nicer than in the stories.  
They had explained to me exactly how my first day here would look like and still, it was something completely different to actually watch it.  
I happily follow the others into the great hall, my mother had told me about her first day, told me how beautiful the moment was when you enter the great hall for the first time.  
Magic wasn't uncommon in our house, but there was always something magical about it for me.  
Professor McGonagall ran straight towards the staff table, where there was already a small chair with the Sorting Hat.  
Now the moment had come, I would finally know which house I would end up in. Inwardly, I hoped it would be the same house my mother was in.  
For a few seconds, there  
was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened  
wide like a mouth -- and the hat began to sing:  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
94  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
The hall burst into applause and the moment of division began.  
Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of  
parchment.  
"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to  
be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

There were some students in front of me and then came the moment when Professor McGonagall called me.  
I took one last deep breath before settling down on the small stool.  
"Ah, my dear child, I already know where you belong." the hat explained calmly to me.

Gryffindor: 

"I can feel your determination, your courage and you are incredibly brave right now, don't you? You clearly belong to Gryffindor!" announced the hat.  
With a smile, I walk towards my table, which applauds happily.  
I was greeted briefly from all sides before the next person's turn.  
When the last name, Zabini, was called, the chair was moved aside and Professor Dumbledore stepped forward. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin  
our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit!  
Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

I laugh softly before the food appears on the table. When I want to grab a loaf, a cold wind suddenly blows through the room and some ghosts appear. I enthusiastically watch how the various ghost talk to some of the students.

Talk to the Ghost:

"Hey." I greet him kindly before he turns to me. "Ah, it's my pleasure Sir Nicholas de Mimsy is my name." - "I'm glad too, I'm (Y / N)."  
He nods and looks at me briefly "I like your way my child." he says in a friendly manner before a red-haired boy starts talking. That was the end of the conversation, I pack something on my plate before I look around.  
A girl who sits across from me smiles at me.  
"I am (Y / N)." I introduce myself.  
"Hermione Granger, I'm delighted. When I found out I was a witch I couldn't stop reading books about this world." she starts the conversation.  
"I probably would have done it too, but my mom told me all over here. " I give back a little shyly?  
"I can give you one of my loans, I have enough with me and the library here should be fantastic."  
The conversation went from one book to the next, Hermione told me a lot of interesting things she had read and before I knew it we were shown to our common room.

Seeking a conversation with the person sitting next to me:

I put something to eat on my plate and slowly start to eat.  
The boy next to me doesn't seem interested in the conversation some of my classmates are having with the ghost either.  
Without thinking too much about it, I turn to him and introduce myself.  
I put something to eat on my plate and slowly start to eat.  
The boy next to me doesn't seem interested in the conversation some of my classmates are having with the ghost either.  
Without thinking too much about it, I turn to him and introduce myself.  
"Hey, I'm (Y / N)." I give away with a smile.  
"Seamus Finnigan, I'm happy. I'm so happy to be here, my mother is a witch, totally blew my dad when he found out," he tells.  
"My parents were a little different, but I was still overjoyed when my letter came," I explain with a smile.  
"I was too, can't wait to finally try some spells." "I feel the same way, I was allowed to watch everything at home, but finally doing magic myself, I imagine that is fantastic," I say with a grin.  
During the rest of the meal, he and a boy who introduced himself as Neville engaged me in a conversation until we were taken to our common room.

Hufflepuff: 

"I feel a loyal soul here, don't you? So loyal and helpful, it could hardly be clearer, you definitely belong to Hufflepuff!" announced the hat.  
With a smile, I walk towards my table, which applauds happily.  
I was greeted briefly from all sides before the next person's turn.  
When the last name, Zabini, was called, the chair was moved aside and Professor Dumbledore stepped forward. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin  
our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit!  
Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

I laugh softly before the food appears on the table. When I want to grab a loaf, a cold wind suddenly blows through the room and some ghosts appear. I enthusiastically watch how the various ghost talk to some of the students.

Talk to the Ghost:

"Hey." I greet him kindly before he turns to me. "Oh, hello my dear, just call me Fat Friar" - "I'm (Y / N)."  
He nods and looks at me briefly "I like your way my child." he says in a friendly manner before a red-haired boy starts talking. That was the end of the conversation, I pack something on my plate before I look around.  
A girl who sits across from me smiles at me.  
"Hey, I'm Susan Bones, nice to meet you (Y / N)." - "Likewise, it's so nice to be here, I can't believe I'm here." I am enthusiastic about myself.  
"Neither do I, it feels like yesterday when my aunt told me all about Hogwarts and now I'm really here," she says enthusiastically. "When my letter came I was completely excited." I give of myself.  
We talk throughout the meal and find that we are getting along relatively well.

Seeking a conversation with the person sitting next to me:

I put something to eat on my plate and slowly start to eat.  
The boy next to me doesn't seem interested in the conversation some of my classmates are having with the ghost either.  
Without thinking too much about it, I turn to him and introduce myself.  
"Hey, I'm (Y / N)." I give away with a smile.  
"Justin Finch-Fletchley, I'm pleased." - "Me too." I give it back with a grin.  
"This is exciting, isn't it?" he asks. "Yes"- "my parents are both Muggles," he says enthusiastically.  
"It's like all dreams come true." he enthuses. "I know exactly what you mean when my letter came, what made my whole life like a fairy tale, even if I already knew about this world.."  
Throughout the meal, we just talked about the incredible opportunities this offered us and before I knew it, we were in the common room.

Ravenclaw:

"Oh, I can see that you are eager, want to learn and understand, a puzzle has to be difficult, otherwise it won't be a challenge for you. You long for much more knowledge and your intelligence, I feel the thirst for knowledge, my child. You belong to Ravenclaw!" announced the hat.  
With a smile, I walk towards my table, which applauds happily.  
I was greeted briefly from all sides before the next person's turn.  
When the last name, Zabini, was called, the chair was moved aside and Professor Dumbledore stepped forward. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin  
our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit!  
Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

I squint my eyes slightly, what exactly should that mean now? But the others at my table don't seem to be surprised. When I want to grab a loaf, a cold wind suddenly blows through the room and some ghosts appear. I enthusiastically watch how the various ghost talks to some of the students.

Talk to the Ghost:

"Hey." I greet him kindly before he turns to me. "Oh, hello." was all she said before disappearing again.  
"Don't worry, she's not particularly talkative." the girl explains to me. "Oh." I gave of myself before turning to the girl.  
"Hey, I'm (Y / N) by the way." - "Lily Moon." gives them back.  
"I heard that there is an incredible number of rooms and secret passages here." she begins to tell. "That sounds like someone has to take a look around here." - "I agree." she returns with a grin.  
While we ate, we made plans of which way we would go first, which stick we would search first, and what we really wanted to find. We were in our common room sooner than I wanted to get ready for bed.

Seeking a conversation with the person sitting next to me:

I put something to eat on my plate and slowly start to eat.  
The boy next to me doesn't seem interested in the conversation some of my classmates are having with the ghost either.  
Without thinking too much about it, I turn to him and introduce myself.  
I put something to eat on my plate and slowly start to eat.  
The boy next to me doesn't seem interested in the conversation some of my classmates are having with the ghost either.  
Without thinking too much about it, I turn to him and introduce myself.  
"I'm (Y / N)" I introduce myself, smiling.  
"Terry Boot," he says shortly before turning to me. "Are you looking forward to the lesson?" - "Yes, totally, I can't imagine that math is suddenly beside the point and I can brew actual potions." I admit enthusiastically of myself.  
"I feel the same way."  
We lapse into a short conversation, which ended shortly before going into the common room.

Slytherin:

"You're cunning aren't you? You are full of pride and ambition, the born leader, it would be a shame if you didn't end up with them, so off to Slytherin!" announced the hat.  
With a smile, I walk towards my table, which applauds happily.  
I was greeted briefly from all sides before the next person's turn.  
When the last name, Zabini, was called, the chair was moved aside and Professor Dumbledore stepped forward. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin  
our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit!  
Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"  
What does he mean by that? I roll my eyes slightly before addressing the people at my table. When I want to grab a loaf, a cold wind suddenly blows through the room and some ghosts appear. I enthusiastically watch how the various ghost talks to some of the students.

Talk to the Ghost:

Before I could even say anything, the ghost was gone.  
Instead, I look around my new classmates, slightly disappointed.  
They already seemed to know each other, which is why I immediately felt a bit excluded.  
"Pureblood families have known each other since they crawled." I turn to the girl "Daphne." imagine them briefly.  
"(Y / N), I'm happy."  
She nods and we lapse into a nice chat. I told her that while I wasn't Muggleborn, I still wished I had grown up in the same circles.

Seeking a conversation with the person sitting next to me:

I put something to eat on my plate and slowly start to eat.  
The boy next to me doesn't seem interested in the conversation some of my classmates are having with the ghost either.  
Without thinking too much about it, I turn to him and introduce myself.  
"Hey, I'm .." I try to introduce myself but was interrupted before.  
"I know who you are, my parents told me about you. Draco Malfoy, it is a real shame that you didn't grow up in the same circles, but what is not can still be," he says to me while looking at me.  
"OK." I just admit confused about myself.  
"It takes getting used to." explains the boy next to me.  
"I can see." I give it back slightly amused before I introduce myself.  
"Blaise." he gives back in a friendly manner.  
I talk to him the whole evening, he was much friendlier than the boy at the beginning.


End file.
